


Hold your breath

by Courtney_cj



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Nico - Freeform, One Shot, Songs, Tears, Will - Freeform, nicos scared to love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courtney_cj/pseuds/Courtney_cj
Summary: There is a gentle breeze that touches their skin. Sending a ray of calm and peace over the two boys who lay next to each other on the soft grains of sand. Just happy and content to be in each other's company.Before their eyes the sun is starting to set. Resulting in an explosion of pinks and oranges upon the sky. The way the colours merge and become one in a way that no living thing could Is enough to bring a soft caress of a tear to any willing eye, not from sadness, but from love. A feeling that no one can describe.A solangelo one-shot where nicos scared to love





	Hold your breath

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my lovely readers please enjoy this one shot I've written and sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> I have also used lyrics from a song in this fic. The song is called I will by citizen way. 
> 
> Please enjoy

When the shadows won't leave.  
When the battles won't stop.  
And every breath you breathe  
Takes all that your got 

There is a gentle breeze that touches their skin. Sending a ray of calm and peace over the two boys who lay next to each other on the soft grains of sand. Just happy and content to be in each other's company. 

Before their eyes the sun is starting to set. Resulting in an explosion of pinks and oranges upon the sky. The way the colours merge and become one in a way that no living thing could Is enough to bring a soft caress of a tear to any willing eye, not from sadness, but from love. A feeling that no one can describe. 

A feeling that no human can put in words. A feeling that is different and affects everyone differently. A feeling that has brought more destruction than peace. A feeling that everyone craves. It brings happiness and a sense of belonging to anyone who can find it and grasp at it with their bare hands. 

But what's sad is that not everyone accepts it. They push it to the side trying to reject it. Trying to shred it to pieces to not feel the effects of it, cause it's done them wrong more times than right. Because they just can't take it anymore. To afraid it will just lead to heartbreak, as it's done them so many times before. Something they don't know if they could live through again,

Heartbreak. A term we all know too well. Especially one of the young boys lying on the sand gazing into the abyss of colours painting the sky. He's the embodiment of heartbreak. 

The boys deep brown eyes hold so much sorrow, so much rejection it's a wonder he's still afloat and not drowning in the pits of heartbreak. Or maybe he is. Maybe he just accepts that this is a part of him now. An aspect of his personality. How sad is that? That a young boy has realized that heartbreak and rejection is just a part of who he is. A part who he has to be.

The boy looks so young. Still technically a child. He has wavy dark brown almost black hair. He looks pale and gaunt as if he has never felt the warmth of sunshine on his skin. He dresses in black hoping to remain in shadows. Hoping not to be seen.

He never use to be like this you know. He use to be happy. He used to have olive tanned skin that showed his hopes and dreams. He use to have an older sister and a mum to. But heartbreak happened. 

And now the shadows of heartbreak won't leave him. The internal battle won't stop. Every breath he takes is like poison that takes all his got to remain breathing. The feeling of giving up is always there in his mind. He will never find love. Just heartbreak.

When you wander if you're always  
Gonna feel this way  
Hear the lord of heaven say  
I will hold you while you're breaking 

Love may lead to heartbreak but it also leads to hope. It leads to a feeling of belonging. A feeling of utter desire to protect the ones you love at any given cost. It makes you feel whole. As if the missing piece of your life has just slotted into place. As if your life is complete. 

And that's what it's like for the other boy gazing upon the horizon of small droplets of water chasing after one another. 

The boy has bright blond curls that are as bright as the sun. His smile is enough to make you feel happy. He has a body any surfer would be proud yet jealous of. He wears a simple t-shirt and shorts. But somehow looks like a god himself. His whole aura is so warm and happy it brings any sad person instantly feel better again. As if all their problems have gone away right there and then.

If only it was that simple.

If it was that simple than the world would be a better place. The world would be filled who joy and laughter at every turn you can across. But then again maybe the world wouldn't be a better place. After all being sad is an emotion. One that we all have experienced. One that made us want to just give up and say sorry see you later. But it also makes us who we are. Without the emotion we would never learn how to move on. How to accept that it's okay to not be okay.

Without the emotion these two boys who lay side by side surely wouldn't be here today. In fact they might of never met.

The boys had been lying side by side for well over an hour saying nothing. Just happy to be in each other's company. Until finally one spoke and broke the comfortable silence.

“I'm scared will” it was barely a whisper. It could've easily taken by the gentle breeze of the night. But to will it was loud and clear. 

“What are you so scared of Nico?” It was a simple question. One with many possible answers. But somehow will knew the answer. How could he not. You take one look at the boy next to him and you know. It's as if the answer is written plain and simple across his forehead. In plain site for anyone and everyone to see.

“I'm scared to love will” 

Like a father and a friend  
And I will carry you through darkness  
Till we see the sun again 

The words hung in the air between them. Neither one knowing what to say next. Will knew the answer was coming. Yet he couldn't quite process it. How heartbroken do you have to be to scared to even try and love?. But somehow will understood.

“I understand Nico” 

“But do you really will?” Nico asked this question with no emotion. Evident of a boy who learnt Long ago that emotions make you feel. Make you have to accept what has happened. Evident of a boy who doesn't want to feel. To afraid of what it will bring. 

Will knew what nico was asking. How could he understand. Sure he's had his fair few of heartbreaks but nothing that can compare to what this boy has been through. But will wants to understand. He wants Nico to trust him. To make him understand. 

“Nico I may not understand now, but I want to. I want you to make me understand. To have someone to talk to. Someone who can lift some of the burden of heartbreak from your heart. Before it breaks beyond repair” 

Will turned his head and looked at nico. He still had an unreadable expression littering his features. After what felt like forever he got a reply.

“But why will, why would you do that for me?” Nico’s voice held so much sadness so much sorrow so much pain. 

“Because Nico I want to be your friend. I want to be the person you can speak to when times are hard I .. I want to show you what love is again”

Nico was left speechless. I Mean what can you say to that. But will didn't need words to explain that nico wanted it. That he wanted to be loved, to feel love again.

A single tear escaped from Nico’s eye showing more than what words ever could.

So rest your head and cry your tears  
Know that I am with you here  
When you can't lift that weight  
Believe me when I say. I will 

Will brought his arm up and wrapped it around the small boy, bringing him close as one tear soon become two and two become more. Speaking words will knew nico couldn't speak.

I know you're feeling overwhelmed  
Before the day even begins  
But I can see beyond that now  
This is not how your story ends.

Soon the tears stopped. It was just Nico in will's arms. Not daring to move. To caught up in the warmth that will radiates. To scared to let will go. Scared that he will wake up and it will all be a dream.

But this was no dream.

And when you're at your weakness  
Oh I've never been so strong  
So let me be the one you're leaning on.

When nico's at his weakest. Will will be there. Open arms full of love.

I will dry your eyes  
I will calm your fears  
I will show you your beautiful  
Beautiful 

I will walk with you  
On the raging sea  
And I will never leave 

When there's a door you can't open  
When there's a war you can't win 

I will 

I will be the shoulder for you to cry on Nico.

I will 

I'll show you how to love again Nico.

I will 

I will love you to the stars and back Nico.

The boys didn't utter another word that night. Knowing that the small words they did exchange said all they needed to say.

The two boys lay embraced in one another. Watching as the sun set and the water still. Just happy to have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it. Please feel free to let me know in comments. 
> 
> (Also I hope it wasn't confuseing in any way. I kinda just get ideas and write them)
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
